powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 12: The Guaranteed Showy Samurai
The Guaranteed Showy Samurai is the twelfth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is also the second part of a two-part tribute to Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, which began with The Serious Rebellion. Synopsis Joe goes off to face Barizorg alone in an attempt to make him remember his past as Kaoru assists the Gokaigers in their fight against the Zangyack Empire. Plot When Joe mysterious leaves, the other crew members worry about their crewmate as Captain Marvelous tells them to leave him be as he is confident that he'll return. Remembering the events that led to him leaving the Zangyack and Cid, Joe finds Barizorg's sword as the cyborg arrives to reclaim his weapon. Though he heard the truth about his origins, Barizorg refuses and defeats Joe before taking his leave as the pirate sees his friend is truly dead. On the Gokai Galleon, Karou learns how Joe became a pirate before Delzeiger returns to Earth to carry on Warz Gill's orders to slaughter the Gokaigers for hurting him. Though Kaoru offers to help, Marvelous turns her down as he and others fight the Gormin and Sugormin with the power of various Sentai warriors before Delzeiger defeats them. After having an realization, Joe arrives to help after Kaoru gives him a Secret Disc to even the odds. The gathered team assume the forms of the Shinkengers to battle Delzeiger, with Shinken Blue using the Secret Disc to fight with two Shinkenmaru before the pirates finish Delzeiger off with Gokai Slash. Enlarged, Delzeiger proceeds to destory the city before overpowering Gao Gokaioh. However, using the Shinkenger Keys, Gao Gokaioh reforms into Shinken Goukaioh. After taking down an entire platoon of Sugormin, Shinken Gokaioh destroys Delzeiger. Later, their Captain collapses from starvation as everyone else carries him to a place to eat while Joe says it is good to be home under his breath. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) *Runa Natsui as Kaoru Shiba (Princess Shinken Red†) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Kazuyuki Matsuzawa as Toshizo Tanba *Hirofumi Nojima as Warz Gill (voice) *Gaku Shindo as Barizorg/'Sid Bamick' *Koji Ishii as Damaras (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn (voice) Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in The Guaranteed Showy Samurai: **Gokai Red - RyuuRanger, Bouken Red, HurricaneRed, Shinken Red **Gokai Blue - Shinken Blue **Gokai Yellow - Yellow Mask, MegaYellow, AbareYellow, Shinken Yellow **Gokai Green - Midorenger, OhGreen, Green Sai, Shinken Green **Gokai Pink - DenziPink, Pink Flash, TimePink, Shinken Pink *Until Farewell Space Pirates, this episode contains the largest number of teams used in a Gokai Change in a single episode of the series: thirteen total. **Further, Ahim repeats all of her transformations in both episodes (outside the Shinkenger one) Elements/Homages to Shinkenger *Like the previous episode, the title of this episode is entirely in kanji. This time, though, the key word is also part of the title of the series: "samurai". *The battle between Joe and Barizorg is reminiscent in the rivalry this season between Takeru Shiba (Shinken Red) and Juzo Fuwa, a fallen warrior who now continues to fight by the blade though his life has become altered by working for the villains. *Like the final battle of Shinkenger, Kaoru offers her assistance to the Gokaiger through a Secret Disk of the clan; however the disk she gives is the "Double" disk that Tanba gave to the team during their last battle with Dokoku Chimatsuri. **In both scenarios, Kaoru is no longer able to fight before the others head to combat: in Shinkenger, it is because of the massive damage she took during a failed attempt to defeat Dokoku; in Gokaiger, it is due to losing her own power in the Legend War. Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider OOO episode 33, Friendship, Chaos, and the Belt Left Behind. *This time, when the Action Commander, in this case Deratsueigar, grows, rather than the usual three Sugormin, dozens of giant Sugormin appear, though the team manage to stop them with the new formation, Shinken GokaiOh. *A promo for Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle same as the one seen in the previous episode, is shown at the end of the episode. External links *Episode 12 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:tribute episodes